Danny Mahealani
Danny Mahealani, is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the second episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Keahu Kahuanui. Throughout the Series Season One On the field, Danny argues with Jackson about not passing to Scott, but Jackson flexes his power as captain to keep him in line. Scott overhears, and his eyes glow. At lunch, Danny and the rest of Jackson and Lydia's friends all take seats at Scott's table. Stiles grins awkwardly at the girl next to him on one side and Danny on the other. Jackson orders one of his friends to get up because there isn't any room. Danny starts talking about the attack in the bus. "Probably a cougar?" Jackson replies, "I heard mountain lion." Lydia can't help but say that a cougar is a mountain lion, but she covers the fact that she knows this by adding "Isn't it?" like she's asking Jackson. Jackson couldn't care less and is sure the victim is trash anyway. Stiles says that he just found out who the man is. He plays a news video on his phone which states that the man, Garrison Meyers, survived. Scott says that he knows Garrison from back when he used to take the bus when he lived with his dad. Garrison was the bus driver. In class, Mr. Harris tells the class to start reading Chapter 9 and then admonishes Stiles for highlighting too much. "It's Chemistry, not a coloring book." Danny laughs a little at that. Stiles is annoyed and spits the highlighter cap up into the ceiling, catching in on the way down. Stiles leans toward Danny and tries to ask him a question. Danny doesn't much want to answer but does anyway when Stiles asks if Lydia showed up in his homeroom. She didn't. Stiles then asks if anyone knows what happened to her and Jackson last night. Danny admits that Jackson wouldn't tell him. Stiles asks a third question. "Do you find me attractive?" Stiles leans forward so far waiting for an answer that he falls off his seat. Danny looks unsure of how to reply. In the locker room, Jackson's nameless friend assures him that this won't last long because they'll put Scott in traction. Danny, however, points out that Scott scores more than anyone else. "Oh, is that the opinion of my best friend?" Jackson asks. "The opinion of your best friend is who the hell cares who's team captain? He's a good player, and you need to seriously get a grip." During the game, During practice, Jackson's friends make it a point to knock Scott down. Finstock knows it's a status thing but doesn't make them stop. Stiles is about to take his shot, but Scott shoves him back to take another round. Scott wolfs out a little, his eye going gold, and he runs at his teammates, knocking down anyone in his path. He hits Danny in the face, and the whole team comes running out to see if he's okay. Stiles asks him what the hell he's doing. "Everybody likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you." Lydia comes running over to see if Danny is okay. After Scott has showered, Danny calls over to him that his apology is accepted. Scott's confused, and Danny clarifies that every time Scott got the ball during the game he passed it to him. "Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored." "Apology accepted," Danny says again, before walking out of the locker room. At the school dance, Danny is with his date Jackson sharing the vodka with them. Scott hides in the crowd and then rushes up to Danny. "Danny! Danny, dance with me." Danny says no, but Scott hauls him to his feet and pulls him onto the dance floor. Finstock finds Scott holding Danny, and it suddenly looks like he's yelling at them for being gay. The music stops, and everyone stares. Scott hugs Danny a little closer. "Yes, Coach?" Finstock starts to laugh because he knows what this looks like. Finstock tells everyone to start dancing again, and Scott tells Danny he owes him. Danny's date looks confused, and Danny just takes a drink without saying anything. Season Two During a pop quiz in Chemistry, black liquid begins dripping from Jackson’s nose, freaking out his friend Danny. He rushes to the bathroom. In the locker room Jackson asks Danny about boosting the quality on his video, and makes him promise to keep it to himself. Danny is confused about about the whole situation, but Jackson leaves before he can ask any real questions. At the game, Danny walks up with Matt, presumably to talk about the video. Jackson is angry that Danny got Matt involved after specifically being told to keep it to himself. Danny and Matt explain that two hours of footage are missing from the tape like they’ve been edited out. The coach puts Danny back on the field even though he’s clearly too injured to be on the field. Jackson and Danny are in the boys locker room without the lights on. Jackson tells Danny to add more weight to the benchpress bar and then gets angry at him when Danny spots him. Jackson thinks he should be able to benchpress twice the amount that's on there. "On the moon, maybe," Danny replies. He leaves, annoyed, and tells Jackson that if he finds him dead when he comes back from his shower he's taking the Porsche. Later, Danny tells Jackson that he found a program that could recover the erased data from his video. He says he'll run it during their free period that afternoon. In the library, Matt comes up to Danny and Jackson and asks Jackson who he knows that could get into his house. Either someone who could break in or has a key. "I could do it," Danny offers. "I write my own software, and I know your mom forgets to lock the kitchen door." Matt claims he could have done it because it's his camera. He then smiles at Danny and suggests they could have done it together, which makes Danny smile. They seem to be flirting a little. Matt leaves and pats Danny on the shoulder. Jackson gives him a look like he knows that was flirting. Danny tells him that it doesn't matter because Matt is completely obsessed with Allison. Danny asks if anyone can get into Jackson's house, and just then Lydia and Stiles walk into the library. Jackson realizes that it could be Lydia because she has a key. Scott confronts Danny in the library with the ripped up pads. Danny asks him what he did to them, but Scott asks him what happened. Danny says he was playing goalie, which has a different set of pads. While Danny is looking at his destroyed pads, his computer finishes the video reconstruction. It shows Jackson starting to sit up while still asleep. He opens his eyes, and they are completely yellow. Danny sends Jackson a message letting him know that the video is restored and he hasn't watched any of it. He tosses his tablet into the back of his car. Later, Danny goes to this gay club. Danny is at the bar getting a drink. Danny looks at a guy out on the floor dancing with someone and then turns around, upset. The bartender tells him he's better off without that guy. "Still doesn't feel good," Danny says. The bartender directs him to a shirtless guy on the dance floor, and Danny goes to meet him. Not long after, the kanima cuts Danny's neck, parralyzing him and a couple of other people on the dance floor. He is then taken into an ambulance. Scott finds him. Danny asks is his ex was one of the people that got cut. Scott nods. Danny is thrilled. In the locker room, the Coach tells Danny to tell Jackson that he's not allowed to miss practice this close to the championship. Scott and Stiles had been trying to get tickets out of Danny. Danny says he's only got two. Stiles asks him if he has a date yet, and Danny growls at him that he's working on it. Stiles offers that Danny just give them the tickets and then devote his life to abstinence. Isaac has been listening, and he grabs Scott and Stiles by the shoulders, giving Danny a chance to get away. At the game, Danny asks Jackson if he's okay. Jackson replies that he's perfect, which is Danny like "Yeah, we all know that" but the important question is whether he's okay. Jackson hasn't answered any of Danny's texts all week. Danny tries to get an answer out of him, and Jackson eventually comes back to himself for a minute. He tells Danny to stay in the goal and not come out. "And if you see me coming toward you, run the other way as fast as you can." Season Three In Business, Coach asks about the principles of the stock market and is really confused when Scott actually has the correct answer: risk and reward. Stiles goes to get a quarter for Finstock to use in an object lesson, and the condom from the night before that was still in his pocket falls out. Finstock makes a smart remark. Danny goes up and manages to get the quarter in the mug. Danny overhears Stiles saying "someone needs to sex me right now!” Danny offers and says that he should plan to stay the night. He likes to cuddle. Scott and Stiles exchange an alarmed look before Danny tells them that he’s kidding. Later, Lydia is completing a detailed drawing of a tree when Danny walks up to her. Apparently Lydia is sitting in the middle of the band room although she’s not part of the music program. The students leave because apparently fifteen minutes have passed and their teacher still hasn’t arrived. The cross country team is on a bus. Danny asks Ethan if he’s okay since he keeps checking his phone obsessively. Stiles notices Ethan checking his phone and sends Danny a message to ask Ethan what’s going on. Danny refuses, and Stiles continues to ask. Ethan notices that Danny's phone keeps going off and gives him a concerned look. Eventually Danny does ask Ethan what's going on. He still tells Danny, who passes on that "Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night." When they stop for a rest stop, Isaac is beating the crap out of Ethan while Boyd watches with a smile on his face. Scott yells at Isaac, and he realizes what he’s doing, pulling away a little guiltily as Danny rushes toward Ethan. The bus stops at a motel as the meat has been moved back a day. Danny and Ethan share a motel room. Ethan and Danny are making out on the bed. Ethan notices scars on Danny's torso, and Danny tells him that he had to have a bar through his torso when he was fourteen. Ethan asks about a way to make them disappear, referring to the Bite although Danny doesn’t know that, but Danny says that he likes them because they make him feel like a survivor. Ethan tells Danny that he hopes that he is a survivor and continues to kiss him before pulling way hastily feeling his back shift. He rushes out of the room. The next morning, the team gets back on the bus and heads back to Beacon Hills as the meat has been canceled. Ethan brings Danny in his arms to the hospital. Danny is visibly sick. Melissa moves Danny over to a chair where Scott questions Ethan on what he did to Danny. Ethan claims he did nothing, but Danny was complaning about not being able to breathe and then it got worse. Danny then throws up a mysterious substance: mistletoe. Melissa thinks Danny is suffering from Tension Pneumothorax. Scott and Ethan both seem close to panic as Danny is wheeled into an exam room. Melissa further explains that Danny’s heart is being pushed up against his chest cavity. Fearing he might die due to the lack of a doctor, Melissa takes out a large syringe. Danny stops breathing, and she jabs the syringe into his left pectoral in what appears to be a procedure called a “needle thoracostomy.” Once inserted, needle has a valve that is opened to allow the air to escape and relieve the pressure in his chest. Danny begins to breathe normally. Danny gasps out “Thank you.” Scott says the whole thing was “awesome,” but Melissa counters that it was no big deal. Later, Stiles enters Danny's room. He asks Danny if he's awake and then proceeds to slap him slightly awake. Danny goes back to sleep, and then Stiles goes into his bag. Danny asks him what is he doing, and Stiles tells him that this is all a dream. Danny wonders why would he dream about Stiles going through his stuff. Stiles tells him to take responsibility for his dream. He then pulls a paper out of the bag that Danny did for Harris. At the school at night, a group of students cross the hall. The deputy turns to ask them what they're doing there so late. "Practice for a recital tomorrow," Danny tells her. He asks her if something's wrong and then notices her hand on her gun. "There is something wrong, isn't there." Tara informs them that someone made a 911 call and they all need to leave. The students hurry out. Later, at the school, everyone gets ready for the concert. "I know how to tie my own tie," Danny says to Ethan. "You know how to do it badly," Ethan replies. He straightens the tie for him. He also fusses over Danny's hair and puts a mint in his mouth. Ethan asks if Danny's still nervous, and Danny says that he's all good. Ethan's about to let him go but turns back. "Listen, if anything happens, find me. Okay? Find me first." Danny frowns at him a little but nods. The music at the concert gets more sinister, and the people in the audience start to notice. The musicians pound away at their instruments, playing like they are possessed. The pianist strikes the right note, and the piano string snaps. It slices her neck open. People scream and start running. Aiden and Lydia chat near her locker. Danny and Ethan come out of a classroom holding hands. Danny is at the school, talking to guy. Ethan notises. In class, Lydia is checking her phone during class and hears buzzing. She waves her hand around her head trying to bat a fly away. Danny notices and asks what she's doing, because he can't see any flies. The buzzing sound gets louder and louder. Ethan and Aiden head down another hallway in the basement. Ethan thinks he hears something, and when they round the corner, they find Danny kissing the boy he was talking to earlier. Ethan is distressed. Aiden thinks it's funny. Danny acts a little ashamed. In the boys locker room, Danny is on the phone with a party venue. He asks them if they have generators or something. He's trying to throw a blacklight party, so it's not like they need a ton of power to pull it off. The venue says no, and Danny hangs up, frustrated. Ethan overhears the conversation and offers to help Danny find a new place. "What's the point? Nothing in town's going to have power." Danny walks away. In class, Aiden turns around and tells Danny that he thinks he knows a place where he can have his party. Up in the loft, Danny checks the place out. He asks Ethan where the guy who lives there is. "He's out of town." Aiden is outside starting the generator. Ethan flips on the blacklights, and Danny smiles. Ethan asks Danny if he's happy with how it turned out. Ethan has glowing claw slashes painted on his chest. He tells the artist that Danny needs to get painted. She asks face or body, and Ethan rips Danny's shirt off. Someone calls out for more ice, and Ethan goes to handle it. While Danny is getting painted, the Oni show up. He seems to notice that something is wrong, but they don't come after him. Aiden walks off to get some ice. Danny bumps into Aiden and calls him Ethan. Aiden corrects him, and Danny asks where Ethan is. No one's seen him for half an hour. Aiden looks worried and heads off to find his brother. Danny follows him. Later ,Danny finds Lydia outside freezing cold. They bring her inside and put her near a heating vent. Aiden wraps himself around her, while Danny looks for a blanket. Derek comes home and destroys the DJ table. Everyone runs out of the loft. Aiden tells Danny to get Lydia out. The Coach tells everyone in the boys locker room to contact the first available teacher if they catch wind of Stiles. Secondly, he got a card for Isaac, which they are all going to sign and include a personal message so profound that it brings a tear to Coach's eye. Danny volunteers to be first, and Coach tells him to keep it PG. On the cross country track, Coach blows his whistle and tells everyone in gym class to start running. Danny and Kira quickly get to the head of the pack. Kira grins at Danny and takes off at supernatural speed. Danny is running away from the pack, when Ethan appears out of nowhere and tackles him. They roll through the leaves. "What the hell are you doing?" Danny asks. "Um. I missed you," Ethan replies, then kisses him. Ethan and Danny head into the boys locker room following a stint of lacrosse practice. Ethan has good enough lacrosse skills that Danny thinks he should try out for the team. Ethan agrees to do it, but he doesn't sound enthusiastic. Danny asks him if he's okay. He says yes, but adds, "I mean, I kinda don't know if this is the place for me. For us." He means his brother. He gathers water in his hands and takes a drink, inadvertently swallowing a nogitsune fly. Danny asks him if leaving school again is about Aiden. Ethan looks up, "Yeah, it is, actually. It's always about my brother, isn't it." Danny can tell that something has changed in Ethan's voice and asks again if he's okay. Ethan strips off his shirt and announces that he's going to take a shower. And so is Danny. Danny smiles and follows him. Danny and Ethan have finished their shower. Danny asks if he can tell Coach that Ethan will try out for the team. Ethan tells him he'll think about it. "Sounds like a yes to me!" Danny says happily. After he's gone, Ethan realizes that Aiden is waiting for him in the corner of the hall. In Business class, Coach turns around and tells the class that today they're going to discuss the corrupt institution of health care. Danny raises his hand and informs Coach that they have an unexpected guest in the class. Meredith Walker is sitting in the back of the room. Coach Finstock snaps his fingers in front of Meredith trying to get her attention. "Sweetheart, you wanna tell me which insane asylum you escaped from?" Danny butts in to say that insane asylum isn't the proper term anymore. "Okay, sweetheart, what nuthouse did you escape from?" She tells him Eichen House, and everyone gasps and moves away. Ethan and Danny sit together on some stairs at school. Ethan apologizes. "I just don't think I can stay." Danny tells him that it's okay, and Ethan is a little surprised that Danny is breaking up with him. Danny smiles. "I like you. A lot. You're incredibly good-looking. And smart and sweet. And... I just don't think I can do it." "Date me?" "Date a Werewolf." Ethan is stunned. "You knew?" "Dude, it's Beacon Hills." Ethan gives Danny a kiss good-bye, and Danny grins to himself as he leaves. Appearances Season One *"Second Chance at First Line" *"Pack Mentality" *"The Tell" *"Lunatic" *"Wolf's Bane" *"Co-Captain" *"Formality" Season Two *"Omega" *"Shape Shifted" *"Abomination" *"Venomous" *"Frenemy" *"Raving" *"Battlefield" Season Three *"Chaos Rising" *"Unleashed" *"Frayed" *"Motel California" *"Currents" *"The Girl Who Knew Too Much" *"Lunar Ellipse" *"Galvanize" *"Illuminated *"Letharia Vulpina" *"De-Void" *"Insatiable" *"The Divine Move" Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Humans Category:High School Students Category:Guest Characters Category:LGBT Characters